Out of my League
by MadameLemonade
Summary: Well, she is definitely Out of my League. - Natsume Hyuuga. One shot. #1


**Minna! It's me CrimsonSkylight now called as xMySweetestDownfallx. Hey, I love changing names ya know? xD Anyway, I wrote this oneshot as a kind offish sorry letterish for my readers of Belong To Me and White Lies. I kind of deleted the two stories beacause even if I really wanted to write a next chapter. I don't seem to find enough inspiration to continue and I do not know how to continue the story. I'm terribly sorry for my fans (if any) out there. Gomenasai! So I kinda had this idea of a story when I am listening to Stephen Speak's song, Out Of My League. Well, please read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and I absolutely do not own Out Of My League.**

* * *

"Natsume! Wait for me!" I hear Mikan say as she races towards my car. She quickly opened the door before I start the engine.

"Natsume! Why the rush?" I hear her ask with her angelic voice. I start the engines and drove. I looked at her and I feel my soul sucked out of me. Her amber eyes were shining as always but for a reason, the beautiful color of her eyes are standing out. Her brown locks were out of their usual pigtails and were down. Just as I like them. I hate Mikan for letting me feel this way.

"Hn. Just shup up little girl." I said.

"Meanie. I cannot believe I fell in love with you." she said, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

As I drived towards our destination, I can't resist to look at Polka again. She, while looking out the window, was playing with her hair. As expected, she's already bored sitting there. I looked at her again, and watched her pursed her lips. I mentally chuckled. She looks so cute, as always.

"Natsume," I heard her call me. I turned 'again' to look at her and found her batting her eyelashes at me. I chuckled. Not mentally this time. I heard Mikan giggle and I immediately reverted back to my poker face.

"Natsume, you look so cute when you laugh. Laugh often for me, okay?" she smiled her biggest smile to me and returned back to looking out the window and playing with her hair.

After a few minutes of very awkward silence. We finally reached our destination. The park. Hey, I know what you're thinking. It's not just any park. It is the park where we first met. I grabbed Polka's hands and dragged her to our favorite spot. OUR Sakura tree. I plopped down next to the tree and watched as Polka played with kids that were playing in the park. I stared at her and watched the background suddenly become blurry. Her figure is the only thing visible.

"Natsume, play with us please?" she suddenly called out and snapped me back from my thoughts.

"No, playing is for idiots, and children," I called out. She suddenly laughed, that laugh is the one of the things why I fell in love with her. Her laugh is so melodious, like an angel. That's why I will never let her go. I looked at her again and saw her rolling her eyes.

"C'mon Natsume, don't be such a bully." she pouted... cutely. I sighed. Cute, one of the things I resent to say just slipped out of my head. A couple of times also. I mean, many times.

"Tsk. I prefer to watch you play, Polka or should I say, Tangerine?" I smirked at her shocked state and quickly looked down and found one of her shirt's button hang loose and thus, showed her tangerine printed bra.

"Pervert!" she said, quickly buttoning the unbuttoned buttons (A/N: HAHA! Okay, serious face now. Am I the only one that laughed at that? Gosh, I'm crazy. xD).

"And I love you for that," she suddenly said, blushing furiously and launched herself at me. I even blushed, slightly. I faced her and looked at her angelic face. I scanned her from her slightly disheveled hair, her tired-but-happy hazel eyes, her cute little nose, and her pink lips. I looked at her again and kissed her and put all my love for her to that kiss. I really, really love that stupid, cute idiot.

"I love you, Natsume." she suddenly said, her cheeks flaming.

"I love you too, Mikan."

She is definitely out of my league..

And I love her for that...

* * *

**Minna! I'm so sorry if it is kinda short, well it is short. I really rushed this oneshot and I really hoped you like it. Please stay tuned if I ever post a new story and I really promise to finish it. Review for me, please? :))**


End file.
